Lyra Winter
Supplemental Information Hair colour: Pale blonde (dip-dyed light brown) Eye colour: Crimson Dress/Outfit: Lyra wears an oversized hooded black sweater, with black leggings and dark brown boots that reach halfway up her calf. She typically wears her hair in a half-ponytail, located at the back of her head. Others: She has heavy dark circles under her eyes, due to poor health and a lack of sleep. Nationality/Race: Australian/Human Personal Quotes * “Can't you two do that somewhere else? As in, somewhere that's not in my house?" * “I swear to God, get out of my house, and stop eating my food!" * "We're never buying pickles again..." * “Hey, uh...I know you’re kind of annoying, but you’re a pretty good person. Just...don’t let yourself be pushed around, ok?” Trivia * Lyra has notably bad luck, leading her to often end up in strange, unfortunate and even dangerous situations, as well as being a frequent subject of pranks and jokes. * Although Chatter is referenced as her friend, she is predominantly irritated by his presence, particularly his lecherous behaviour. * She is known to enjoy drawing from time to time, and her sketchbook illustrations usually depict realistic animals and objects. * Although her eyes are typically (and intentionally) portrayed as crimson, her natural eye colour is actually dark brown. * Lyra has a number of sleeping problems, including sleep apnea and frequent nightmares, which are often abstract beyond normal recognition and exceptionally horrifying. * She is a biology student at university, and her dream career is to become a microbiologist. * Despite being acquainted with several ghosts and non-human beings, Lyra is known to be notably unsettled by supernatural beings and powers, as well as anything that cannot be explained logically or scientifically. * External profile Voice Configuration ACT1 CV - This bank is currently in the process of being recorded. A beta bank has previously been recorded, but cannot be released due to a number of issues. Voice Description: TBA Recommended Resampler: TBA Recommended Flags: TBA Pros: TBA Cons: TBA Notable Works Planned Covers * A Happy Death * At the Mercy of a Dream * Drops of Artificial Flowers * I Miss You * Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho Other Media Spiralbound Lyra makes an appearance as a minor character in Spiralbound, a currently in-development abstract horror game which uses RPGMaker VX Ace as its engine, and features Chatter and Elky as its protagonists. Castle Gray Lyra appears as a major character in Castle Gray, an upcoming UTAU project by Machine. More information about this project is yet to be released. Usage Clause and Guidelines of 17th December 2014 * Please bear in mind that views and/or opinions expressed by this character may not necessarily reflect those of the creator. * Feel free to use her for whatever you’d like, as long as it is not offensive or degrading towards persons of any race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, disability or political standing. * If considering using her for profitable purposes, please consult the creator. * Use of this character in R-18/explicit sexual content is permitted. * Other obscene expressions such as excessive gore are also permitted. However, please be sensible about posting obscene works on sites accessible by minors. * Please do not release/use her voicebanks under the name of another UTAU, or alter/edit the original files of her voicebanks in order to create a new voicebank. * Pair/”ship” her with whoever you’d like. However, if considering using her for roleplay/RP purposes, please consult the creator. * Redistribution is acceptable, as long as all of the original files - including the bank art, readme and character files - are included and unedited. * Any fanart, covers or depictions of her do not necessarily have to link back to the creator or the UTAU Wiki page. However, the creator does appreciate being notified, so that they can view and appreciate your work! * Feel free to edit the oto.ini if necessary. * Please do not claim her as your own. * If you have any issues with using her voicebanks, or if you have any other questions regarding her voicebanks or character, please contact the creator! This article is written and certified true and correct based on verifiable information of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:CV Voicebanks Category:Mezzo-Soprano Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from Australia __FORCETOC__